Warum sieht niemand
by Dunkel-Elfe
Summary: Wyatt x Chris : Chris bekommt von Wyatt ein Ultimatum...dieser denkt lange nach und entscheidet sich bald für Wyatt. Er verlässt Halliwell Manor und geht in die Unterwelt...zu seinem Bruder, den er so sehr liebt. Warnung: Inzest!
1. wie schlecht es dir geht?

_...wie schlecht es dir geht?_

Autor: Dunkel-Elfe

Beta:Liana17

Fandom: Charmed

Disclaimer: Nix mehr, alles dem Charmed Erfinder, verdiene kein Geld damit. Auch der Song ‚Fenster' gehört nur Ich+Ich und nicht mir.

Pairing: Wyatt x Chris

Song: Ich+Ich – Fenster

_Prolog_

_Fenster_

Heute ist dein Geburtstag...und doch wird er nicht gefeiert...nein, er wird ignoriert. Ich habe versucht mit Mum zu reden, oder mit Tante Pheobe, doch sie blockten alle ab und sahen mich wütend an, als ich deinen Namen in den Mund nahm.

Jetzt sitze ich in unserem Zimmer, das nur noch meines ist...du bist weg...und hast mich allein gelassen. Obwohl du versprochen hattest, mich nie allein zu lassen und mich zu beschützen.

_Du fühlst dich hässlich und klein_

_Ein alter grauer Stein, im dunklen und allein und traurig_

_Verwirrt und verkehrt, ganz unten und nichts wert_

_Von Niemandem begehrt und traurig_

_Von dir selbst getrennt, ein Licht das nicht mehr brennt_

_Ohne Happy-End und traurig_

_Ein verlorener Sohn, ohne Religion_

_Ein hohler dumpfer Ton und traurig._

Doch ich hasse dich dafür nicht...ich könnte es gar nicht. Dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr.

Liebe...wenn ich das früher gesagt habe, dachten Alle an die gewöhnliche Liebe zwischen Brüdern. Mum war glücklich zu sehen, das wir uns vertrugen und so ein gutes Verhältnis hatten...so unzertrennlich waren.

Doch wenn ich heute von Liebe spreche...meine ich die Liebe, die man sich schenkt, wenn man zusammensein will. Eben richtige Liebe...keine normale Geschwisterliebe!

_Wer hat dich betrogen, so dermaßen belogen und gelähmt_

_Dich so klein gemacht und total beschämt_

_Wo ist deine Schönheit, deine Phantasie, dein inneres Licht_

_Wo ist deine Energie?_

Vor fast zwei Jahren habe ich es dir gesagt...dir gebeichtet das ich dich richtig Liebe. Ich wollte dich nicht mehr belügen, du warst schließlich der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben...und bist es noch Heute.

Erst dachte ich, du würdest ausrasten und mich hassen, doch du sahst mich nur an und hast plötzlich geweint...und meine Worte erwidert.

Seitdem liebten wir uns...aber heimlich. Denn unsere Eltern hätten uns umgebracht, hätten sie davon gewusst.

_Es tut mir weh, dich so zu sehn_

_Du stehst am äußersten Rand_

_Völlig leer, kannst kaum noch stehen_

_Du hast nichts mehr in der Hand_

_Wer hat dich so gelähmt_

_Wer hat dich so beschämt?_

Ich drehe und wende dein Geschenk in meinen Händen. Ich hatte es schon lange vorher gekauft. Doch nun wirst du es nicht mehr bekommen...oder?

Vor nicht mal 6 Monaten ist es passiert...das, was mir die Kehle zuschnürt und das Herz rausreißt.

Ich weiß nicht mal warum...aber ich glaube, das ich Schuld bin. Du wolltest mich beschützen...hast den Dämon gekillt und plötzlich hattest du diese schwarzen Augen.

Deine Worte werde ich niemals vergessen.

„Entscheide dich!"

_Von niemandem gewollt, vom Schicksal überrollt_

_Ohne Mut und Stolz und traurig_

_Wie der letzte Dreck, für immer im Versteck_

_Ohne sinn und Zweck und traurig_

_Völlig abgedreht, erloschener Komet_

_Ein menschliches Packet und traurig_

_Auf niemand ist verlass, die Welt ist voller hass_

_Dein leben ist echt krass und traurig_

_Es tut mir weh, dich so zu sehn_

_Du stehst am äußersten Rand_

_Völlig leer, kannst kaum noch stehen_

_Und hast nichts mehr in der hand_

_Wer hat dich so gelähmt, so beschämt_

_Wo ist deine Energie?_

Ich überlege noch Heute...

Du bist zur Quelle des Bösen geworden...dabei bist du gerade erst volljährig und ich noch immer dein kleiner Bruder.

Mum und die Anderen sprechen von dir nur noch als das Monster. Und das tut so weh. Denn...könnte ich ein Monster lieben und es mich?

Ich hab es nämlich in deinen Augen gesehen, die tiefe Liebe die du für mich empfindest.

_Es tut mir weh dich so zu sehn_

_Du stehst am äußersten Rand_

_Völlig leer, kannst kaum noch stehen_

_Du hast nichts mehr in der Hand_

_Wer hat dich so gelähmt_

_Wer hat dich so beschämt?_

Aber außer Liebe habe ich noch mehr gesehen...

Angst, Verzweiflung, Selbsthass, Machtlosigkeit und Einsamkeit...

Da frage ich mich wirklich, warum nur Ich es sehen konnte...warum nicht Mum, Dad, Tante Pheobe oder Tante Paige? Warum?

Vielleicht weil ich dich so sehr Liebe?

Nach diesem kurzen Augenblick konnte ich dich nicht hassen oder dich Monster nennen. Du bist schließlich der, der sich in mein Herz geschlichen hat.

_Aus meinem Fenster seh ich, wie die Sonne untergeht_

_Und der Himmel färbt sich rot_

_Aus meinem Fenster sehe ich, wie die Welt sich weiterdreht_

_Und der Himmel färbt sich rot._

Es wird dunkel. Komisch...wie schnell dieser Tag verging. Die Anderen sind nur so dahin gekrochen seit du weg bist.

Als wir Kinder waren, waren die Tage für uns immer zu kurz...wir haben soviel Unsinn angestellt und waren naiv, haben uns nie Gedanken um Dämonen gemacht.

Und als wir groß wurden und richtig zusammen kamen...war uns der Tag egal...wir nutzten die Nacht.

_Wo ist deine Energie_

_Es tut mir weh, dich so zu sehn_

_Du stehst am äußersten Rand_

_Völlig leer, kannst kaum noch stehen_

_Du hast nichts mehr in der hand_

_Es tut mir weh, dich so zu sehn_

Ja, die Nächte haben wir genutzt...du warst so zärtlich und vorsichtig, als wir gemeinsam unser erstes Mal hatten. Dabei hatte ich immer gedacht, das du schon mit vielen Mädchen geschlafen hättest.

Mit roten Wangen hast du gebeichtet, das du dich für mich aufgehoben hast...

Das war für mich das größte Liebesgeständnis, das du mir je machen konntest, es folgten mehrere, aber dieses Eine, verschloss ich in meinem Herzen.

_Es ist noch gar nicht lange her_

_Da warst du stark, da warst du schön_

_Du warst der Felsen im Meer_

_Wer hat dich so gelähmt_

_Wer hat dich so beschämt?_

Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen...ich kann nicht ohne dich leben und will es auch gar nicht!

Ich packe lautlos einige Sachen zusammen und stecke dein Geschenk ein. Den Rucksack schmeiße ich mir über die Schulter und trete leise aus unserem...meinem...Zimmer und schleiche die Treppe hinunter.

Ich hinterlasse eine kleine Notiz an Mum, damit sie weiß was los ist und mich nicht zurückholt...ich gehe aus freien Stücken.

Ich verlasse Halliwell Manor und blicke kurz zurück, ehe ich mich zu meinem Geliebten in die Hölle beame.

Und dort sitzt er, auf dem Thron der Quelle, in pechschwarzen Stoff gehüllt und sieht mich überrascht an, geht auf mich zu.

Wenig später spüre ich seine warmen weichen Lippen auf den Meinen und ich weine lautlos, blicke zu ihm auf.

„Endlich habe ich dich wieder...Wyatt..." hauche ich fast lautlos.

Tbc?

So, meine erste Charmed FF, ich hoffe sie gefiel euch.

Es ist Absicht, das der Prolog als Sonfic geschrieben wurde...ich wollte damit die Gefühle verdeutlichen.

Ein ganz liebes danke geht an meine Beta Liana, die das hier nach Fehlern durchsucht. Ich bin ehrlich...ich schreib das hier nur für dich Süße!

Das erste Kapitel ist bereits in Planung und fast abgetippt...bis zum nächsten mal.

Dunkel-Elfe


	2. das du mir wichtig bist?

_Warum sieht niemand..._

_...das du mir wichtig bist?_

_Autor: Dunkel-Elfe  
Beta:Liana17  
Fandom: Charmed  
Disclaimer: Nix mehr, alles dem Charmed Erfinder, verdiene kein Geld damit. _

_Pairing: Wyatt x Chris_

_Danke, für eure vielen lieben Kommis zu meinem Charmed Erstlingswerk._

_Hier kommt nun das 1te Kapitel, das schon sehnlichst erwartet wurde...ich hoffe es gefällt...freut euch auch auf eine kleine Lemon!_

_Dazu möchte ich noch meiner Beta Liana17 danken, das sie dies betagelesen hat und mir geholfen hat. Danke Süße! knuddel_

Kapitel 1

Blinzelnd öffnete Chris seine Augen und grummelte verschlafen. Ein Arm legte sich um seine Hüfte und ein warmer Körper drückte sich an den seinen.  
„Morgen..." murmelte eine verschlafene Stimme und Lippen hauchten einen Kuss auf seinen Nacken. Dies ließ Chris lächeln.

Es war schon 2 Wochen her, seit er seine Entscheidung getroffen hatte und hier, in der Unterwelt, bei Wyatt lebte.

Er sah sich müde um. Der Kamin war fast erloschen, nur die Asche glühte noch rot.  
Der gesamte Raum war in schwarz gehalten, sogar die Bettwäsche war pechschwarz. Und doch war es sehr gemütlich, besonders der Kamin spendete angenehme wärme.

„Morgen Wy..." wisperte Chris und schmiegte sich in die leichte Umarmung seines Bruders. Er genoss diese Zeit, in der Wyatt nur für ihn da war, sonst waren meist Dämonen in der Nähe und Wyatt war schließlich die Quelle.

Chris fragte sich, wie wohl seine Mum auf den kleinen Brief reagiert hatte. Denn bis jetzt hatte niemand versucht ihn zu ‚retten'.

Er drehte sich seufzend auf den Rücken und musterte Wyatt, der noch leicht döste.  
Seine Gedanken drehten sich noch immer um seine Familie, obwohl er sich für das Böse entschieden hatte.

„Denk nicht soviel nach..." wisperte Wyatt und küsste seinen Bruder plötzlich, saugte an dessen Lippen. Die Hand des Größeren streichelte über Chris' Brust und wanderte dann tiefer...

Doch Chris' Gedanken waren nicht mehr bei seiner Familie, eher bei ihrem Kuss. Damals, der Tag vor 2 Jahren, der alles änderte.

_2 Jahre früher - Flashback_

_Der Sommer war heiß gewesen, die Schule hatte alle Schüler wegen Hitzefrei entlassen und Chris und Wyatt saßen im Wohnzimmer. Sie unterhielten sich, ihnen war die Hitze egal. Das lag wohl vor allem an ihrer knappen Bekleidung._

_Das Telefon klingelte und Wyatt sah auf, verließ das Wohnzimmer. Er ging in den Flur und an das Telefon._

_Er unterhielt sich im Flur und lachte kurz auf, der Anrufer schien etwas lustiges gesagt zu haben.  
Chris saß noch immer im Wohnzimmer und hörte nur sehr leise, was sein großer Bruder sagte und worum es sich handelte.  
Aber es war ihm egal, denn heute war sein und Wyatts Tag. Sein Bruder hatte ihm versprochen, etwas mit ihm zu unternehmen, weil dies seltener wurde.  
Es lagen nun mal 2 Jahre Altersunterschied zwischen ihnen. Das hieß, das sie in verschiedene Klasse gingen._

_Das hieß aber vor allem, das sie verschiedene Freunde hatten. _

_Freunde...Nun ja... Wyatt hatte Freunde. Chris war sehr sensibel und introvertiert. Wenn er einen Freund hatte, dann nur für kurze Zeit. Denn die meisten kamen mit seiner Art nicht klar und kapselten sich so ziemlich schnell ab. Weh, tat es schon lange nicht mehr, deshalb verschloss er sich und behielt persönliches für sich.  
Am meisten hatte das wohl mit seinem besten Freund zu tun...auf ihn hatte er sich immer verlassen und gewusst, das dieser bei ihm war. Das änderte sich schnell, als jemand anderes in das Leben seines besten Freundes, Marcus hieß er, trat und Chris nicht duldete. Dieser spiele Chris und Marcus gegeneinander aus. Chris hatte noch nie so gelitten, so geweint wie an dem Tag, an dem sich Marcus von ihm abwendete._

_Noch heute traten Tränen in seine Augen, wenn er daran dachte. Niemand hatte ihn aufgefangen...da war nur Wyatt gewesen, der ihn in den Arm genommen hatte. Seine Eltern und Tanten hatten keine zeit gehabt...sie waren auf Dämonen Jagt gewesen._

_Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken als Wyatt wieder das Wohnzimmer betrat, aber etwas an dessen Gesichtsausdruck, gefiel Chris ganz und gar nicht._

_„Brüderchen..." fing der Blonde an und setzte sich auf den Couchtisch, Chris gegenüber, der schon ahnte, was jetzt kam._

_„Nein, Wy...du hast es mir versprochen, heute wolltest du mit mir Zeit verbringen!" sagte Chris fest und spielte mit seinen Fingern.  
Er hatte sich so gefreut. Ihre Bindung war sehr stark, was für Brüder zwar ungewöhnlich war, aber ihnen halt und Schutz gab. Deshalb wollte Chris mit Wyatt zeit verbringen...und wenn es nur im Wohnzimmer sitzen und Talk Shows angucken war._

_„Tut mir leid, Chris...aber Amy braucht meine Hilfe..." sagte Wyatt sanft, doch Chris reichte es.  
Amy war Wyatts beste Freundin, aber Chris hasste sie. Dauernd funkte sie dazwischen und nervte. Der Verdacht, das sein Bruder und dieses Mädchen was miteinander hatten, versetzte seinem Herz einen Stich._

_„Dann geh doch...du brauchst dir bei mir keine Erlaubnis holen...heute ist ja ein Tag wie jeder Andere. Das wir wieder etwas Unternehmen wollten, ist ja egal...nicht wichtig..." matt sagte der braunhaarige Halliwell dies und erhob sich, schlurfte nach oben in sein Zimmer._

_Wyatt sah ihm seufzend nach, als er Chris' Tür zuschlagen hörte, zuckte er kurz zusammen.  
Es tat ihm ja leid...aber man konnte doch alles nach holen, oder?  
Wenn er gewusst hätte, wie wichtig dieser Tag für Chris war, wäre er jetzt nicht zu Amy gebeamt._

_Hemmungslos weinend saß Chris auf seinem Bett. Er zuckte unter seinen Weinkrämpfen und fragte sich, ob ihn überhaupt noch irgendjemand liebte._

_Seine Tanten hatten ihr eigenes Leben und waren nur da, wenn wieder irgendein Dämon aufgetaucht war. Und sonst sah er nur Paige in der Zaubererschule, weil sie diese ja leitete._

_Seine Eltern waren mehr mit sich beschäftigt und dem P3, dem Club seiner Mum._

_Chris fühlte sich wirklich allein. Ohne nachzudenken beamte er sich auf die Golden Gate Bridge, auf die kleine Plattform ganz oben. Dies war sein Lieblingsplatz. Nur hier fühlte er sich frei..._

_Er starrte auf die Autos, die unter ihm fuhren, wandte seinen Blick von ihnen ab. Beobachtete das blaue klare Meer.  
Blau...Wyatts Augen...  
Schon lange hatte er akzeptiert, das er seinen Bruder liebte. Aber er liebte ihn nicht, wie Brüder sich lieben sollte. Er begehrte Wyatt._

_Dies wurde ihm besonders hier gewahr, denn Bilder kamen in ihm hoch, wie Wyatt mit Amy schlief...  
Heiße Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, unaufhaltsam...es kamen einfach immer mehr. Chris schluchzte.  
„Warum...was hat sie, was ich nicht habe?" wisperte er und konnte sich gleich seine sinnlose Frage beantworten._

_Sie war ein Mädchen und konnte Wyatt befriedigen. Er dagegen war ein Junge und auch noch sein kleiner Bruder.  
Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und spürte bereits seine Magie in sich aufsteigen, die darauf wartete herausgelassen zu werden. Sie wollte endlich frei sein...der Welt zeigen, wie stark dieser schüchterne Junge wirklich war._

_Der Wind spielte mit seinen braunen Haaren, doch Chris bemerkte es kaum._

_Noch immer tropften lautlose Tränen auf die kleine Plattform der Golden Gate Bridge._

_„WARUM!" schrie er plötzlich in die Welt hinaus. Einfach so, unvorhergesehen.  
Seine Magie floss endlich, auch lange schlafende Magie erwachte und kam frei, entlud sich mit einem Schlag._

_Der Himmel verdunkelte sich, Wolken zogen schnell auf, Wind blies hart und das Meer war in aufruhr.  
Blitze erhellten den dunklen Himmel, wenig später donnerte es vibrierend und Regen prasselte in strömen auf die Erde hinab._

_Chris starrte einfach auf die Stadt, mit leeren Augen. Der Regen durchnässte ihn in wenigen Minuten, doch es störte ihn nicht. Seine Haare hingen ihm nass ins Gesicht und man konnte nur noch an den rot geweinten Augen sehen, das er Tränen vergossen hatte._

_Auf Halliwell Manor war die Hölle los, keiner wusste was plötzlich los war, nur Wyatt, den seine Mutter nach Hause gerufen hatte, ahnte, was los war.  
Denn Chris war nicht mehr in seinem Zimmer und alle gingen von einer Entführung aus._

_„Beruhigt euch! Ich glaub, ich weiß wo Chris ist...bitte lasst mich allein zu ihm gehen!" bat er seine Familie._

_„Gut...wenn irgendwas ist, ruf uns...und sei vorsichtig!" mahnte ihn seine Mutter, obwohl seine Tanten protestieren wollten._

_Wyatt nickte und verschwand in dem bekannten blauen Nebel, wenn er beamte.  
Er kam auf der Golden Gate Bridge an und stand direkt hinter seinem kleinen Bruder, der nur so vor Nässe triefte.  
Seine Hand hebend, nach Chris ausstreckend wollte er etwas sagen, doch sein Bruder kam ihm zuvor._

_„Was willst du hier?" fragte dieser leise und rührte sich nicht einen Zentimeter._

_„Guck dich um...alle machen sich sorgen, ich bin hier um dich nach Hause zu bringen, kleiner Bruder.." versuchte Wyatt es sanft, doch Chris zitterte nur leicht vor Kälte, rührte sich noch immer nicht._

_„Na und...sonst war ich euch doch auch egal...es war klar, das sie dich geschickt haben, dabei dachte ich du bist bei Amy..." zischte Chris, starrte auf das unruhige Meer._

_„Chris, was erzählst du da? Das ist nicht wahr! Außerdem...ich bin nicht bei Amy, weil ich mir sorgen um dich gemacht habe!" sagte Wyatt laut, versuchte so dem pfeifenden Wind entgegen zu brüllen._

_„Plötzlich machst du dir sorgen um mich? Wie nobel von dir..." kicherte Chris sarkastisch und drehte sich um, fixierte Wyatt aus leeren grünen Augen._

_„Geh zurück zu Amy...fick sie meinetwegen, nur lass mich endlich in Frieden!" schrie er und erneut, stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen._

_Wyatt sah ihn fassungslos an. Wovon redete sein Bruder? Sein geliebter Bruder...er dachte doch nicht etwa, das er mit Amy schlief?  
Sie war nur eine Freundin...aber hieß das etwa, das Chris auch etwas für ihn empfand? Er kapierte es nicht und seine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn. Und als er sah, das Chris weinte, krampfte sich sein Herz zusammen._

_„Brüderchen..." wisperte er liebevoll und ging langsam auf Chris zu, dieser sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an, die den großen Schmerz ausdrückten, den er gerade empfand.  
Denn dieses Wort...es schmerzte Chris so sehr._

_„Hör endlich auf! Geh zu Amy...vögel sie, werd Glücklich...aber nenn mich nie wieder ‚Brüderchen'!" brüllte Chris und ging einige Schritte Rückwärts._

_Dem riss nun auch der letzte Geduldsfaden, schritt zügig auf Chris zu und knallte ihm eine. Die Ohrfeige war sogar in dem pfeifenden Wind zu hören._

_Erschrocken sah Chris ihn an und seine linke Wange glühte rot.  
„Ich werde nicht zu Amy gehen und sie vögeln!" schrie Wyatt nun auch, aber direkt in Chris Gesicht._

_Er packte ihn an den Schultern und sah seinen kleinen Bruder nun sanft an, dieser bildete lautlos mit den Lippen ein verzweifeltes ‚Warum?'._

_„Weil ich sie nicht liebe...deshalb. Weil ich nur einen Menschen auf dieser gottverdammten Welt liebe und vögeln will!"_

_Chris zitterte stärker und sein Kinn bebte.  
„Ich...ich...ich ertrag es nicht länger! Ich bin immer allein, obwohl ich mich so sehr nach dir sehne, Wy. Ich gehe daran kaputt, weil ich nicht sagen darf, was ich empfinde, weil du mich hassen könntest." Schluchzte der Braunhaarige, ging aber einen zusätzlichen Schritt näher an Wyatt heran._

_Dieser bekam einen trockenen Mund. Würde Chris das sagen, was er glaubte?_

_„Aber es ist mir egal...ich habe eh niemanden mehr...Ich liebe dich, Wy!" sagte er fest und stellte sich leicht auf seine Zehenspitzen, hauche Wyatt einen Kuss auf die kalten Lippen._

_So schnell, wie der gehauchte Kuss kam, so schnell endete er wieder, was Wyatt frustriert seufzen ließ.  
Chris lächelte traurig, weil er eine Abfuhr erwartete. Doch diese kam nicht, denn sein großer Bruder hielt noch immer seine Schultern fest._

_Wyatt ließ ihn los, streichelte aber sogleich liebevoll über Chris' Wange. Verwirrt sah ihn dieser an.  
„Es gibt nur einen auf der Welt, den ich liebe und mit dem ich schlafen will...und das bist du..." sagte er sanft._

_Chris starrte ihn erst nur stumm an, bis er ihn freudig umarmte und sich an ihn drückte._

_Sofort erhellte sich der Himmel, die Wolken verschwanden, der Wind beruhigte sich und das Meer glättete sich._

_Chris vergrub sein Gesicht in Wyatts Halsbeuge und genoss die starken Arme, die ihn hielten und ihm Schutz, Geborgenheit und Liebe gaben._

_Immer wieder wiederholte Wyatt sein Liebesgeständnis, bis er bemerkte, das Chris vor Erschöpfung in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war. Sachte hob er diesen hoch und trug ihn nun.  
Verliebt musterte er Chris entspanntes Gesicht und beamte sich zurück nach Halliwell Manor._

_Seine Eltern und Tanten erwarteten sie schon und bestürmten ihn sogleich mit tausend Fragen. Wyatt wunk ab und trug Chris in dessen Zimmer..._

_Flashback End_

Wyatts Hand an seinem Penis, die ihn sanft streichelte, holte ihn zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Er seufzte in den Kuss, der noch immer andauerte und erwiderte ihn. Er keuchte frustriert auf, als Wyatt seine Hand zurückzog und den Kuss löste.

„Was!" fragte er mit glasigen Augen und sah, das sein großer Bruder lächelte und ihn musterte. Sofort stahl sich ein leichtes rosé auf seine Wangen. Wyatt machte das zwar immer wieder gerne, doch er war es nicht gewohnt das ihn jemand so musterte wie es nur Wyatt tat.

Schnell war der braunhaarige Halliwell seine Pyjamahose und Shorts los, lag nackt vor seinem Geliebten. Ein leises Stöhnten entfloh seinen Lippen, welche Wyatt sofort wieder in Beschlag nahm, saugte und knabberte an ihnen.

Chris konnte nur noch fühlen und er spreizte seine Beine weiter, damit Wyatt bequem dazwischen liegen konnte. Ihre Glieder rieb sich aneinander, wobei Wyatt noch seine Pyjamahose trug, doch Chris wusste, das sein Bruder nichts darunter trug.

Also griff er mit seinen Händen an den Bund von Wyatts Hose und zog sie ihm mit einem Ruck aus. Laut stöhnte er auf, als er endlich Haut auf Haut spürte.

Wyatt leckte schon über die rosigen Brustwarzen des Braunhaarigen und neckte sie so, entlockte seinem Bruder kleine wohlige Seufzer. Dieser drückte sich Wyatt entgegen und wollte endlich mehr spüren, mehr von seinem Bruder spüren.

Des Blonden Hände wanderte zu Chris Glied, streichelten es und brachten Chris zum stöhnen. Doch sogleich wanderte die Hand tiefer und ein Finger umrundete den kleinen verborgenen Eingang. Gleich mit zwei Fingern drang er ein und weitete seinen Bruder, der Sterne sah.

„Wy…ich will dich spüren, jetzt!" japste der Jüngere und räkelte sich auf den schwarzen Lacken, verkrallte sich in ihnen. Dem Älteren verschlug es die Sprache und er nickte, entfernte die Finger.

Liebevoll sah er in Chris Augen und drang in ihn ein, verharrte kurz, damit sich sein Kleiner an ihn gewöhnen konnte.

Kaum hatte Chris genickt, da stieß Wyatt schon in ihn, nicht brutal und hart. Eher sanft und tief, so wie es Chris gefiel, das wusste er.

Der jüngste Halliwell wand sich auf den Lacken und drückte seinen Rücken durch. Die Gefühle übermannten ihn, das kribbeln in seinem Unterleib nahm zu. Er schlang seine Beine um Wyatts Hüfte, zog ihn so noch tiefer in sich und schrie leise.

Jede noch so kleine Bewegung spürte er, wollte mehr von seinem Geliebten. Dieser keuchte und wurde fast verrückt. Chris Enge ließ ihn schwindelig werden und er musste sich beherrschen, nicht einfach hart und hemmungslos in ihn zu stoßen.

Mit Lustvernebelten Augen sah Chris in die blauen Seen seines Bruders, verlor sich in ihnen.

„Wy…ich…" keuchte er abgehackt und bewegte sich ihm entgegen. Sein Höhepunkt baute sich in ihm auf, überrollte ihn fast und er wollte endlich kommen.

Wyatt verstand den Wink und erfasste wieder Chris Penis, massierte und streichelte ihn im selben Takt seiner Stöße.

Seine Stöße punktierte er so, sodass er haargenau Chris Prostata traf. Der Kleine sah Sterne und schwarze Punkte und schrie laut auf, kam in Wyatts Hand.

Der Blonde wurde heftig eingeengt und kaum zwei Stöße später und er ergoss sich in seinem Geliebten. Schnaufend legte er sich halb auf ihn und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Liebe dich so…" japste Chris und strich durch Wyatts verschwitzte Haare.

„Liebe dich auch, Kleiner…"

xxXXxx

Ein lauter Knall zerstörte die Ruhe in Halliwell Manor und Stimmen wurden laut.

„Paige!" schrie Piper und rannte die Treppe hinauf zum Dachboden. Rauch waberte ihr entgegen und ließ sie husten.  
Mit den Händen den Rauch wegwedelnd und hustend, betrat sie den Dachboden der Manor. Ihre Augen tränten und sie erkannte Paige inmitten des Rauches.

Diese stand verwirrt vor dem Tisch, auf dem sie immer ihre Elixiere brauten. Denn die Schale, in der die Elixiere zusammen gerührt werden, rauchte noch immer.

„Was hast du gemacht?" fragte Piper hysterisch und trat neben Paige, lugte in die noch immer dampfende Schale.

„Eigentlich nur ein normales Dämonen-Elixier." Haspelte die jüngste der magischen Drei.

„Und?" zischte Piper wütend.

„Naja...", druckste Paige „...ich hab es Konzentriert...so fünfmal, wir wissen jetzt wenigstens das es zu wirken scheint."

Piper seufzte und fasste sich an den Kopf.  
„Paige, mich interessieren diese Elixiere gerade nicht...ich will meinen Jüngsten retten und ihn nicht in die Luft sprengen!" sagte sie ruhig, wurde aber gegen ende des Satzes immer lauter, sodass Paige den Kopf einzog.

„Man, was schreist du hier so rum, Piper?" fragte Pheobe genervt, die in der Tür stand.  
Piper drehte sich zu ihr um.  
„Paige jagt fast unser Haus in die Luft...da darf ich doch wohl schreien, oder?"

„Ja..." murmelte Pheobe und ging zum Buch der Schatten, blätterte wild darin und schien etwas zu suchen.

„Ähm...hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" fragte Piper und trat vor das Buch, Pheobe sah verwirrt auf.

„Doch, doch...aber das hier ist gerade wichtiger..." haspelte Pheobe und blätterte wieder im Buch.

Piper warf die Hände in die Luft und fluchte laut. Dann ging sie ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren vom Dachboden und betrat ihr und Leos Schlafzimmer.  
Dort setzte sie sich auf das große Bett und wühlte in einer ihrer Schubladen des Nachttisches. Als ihre Finger ein kleines Stück Papier ertasteten, zog sie es heraus und las zum bestimmt hundertsten mal, was darauf stand. Es war nur sehr wenig gewesen, doch es hatte ihr das Herz gebrochen.

Denn an diesem Morgen, als sie den Zettel fand und ihn las wusste sie, das sie den größten Fehler ihres Lebens begangen hatte.

Sie wollte immer eine große Familie haben, besonders ihre beiden Söhne hatte sie sehr geliebt, sie waren ihr Ein und Alles gewesen. Doch als Wyatt, ihr Ältester, zur bösen Seite wechselte und die Quelle wurde, hatte sie keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, ihn zu retten.  
Der einzigste Gedanke in ihr war immer gewesen, Wyatt aufzuhalten und ihn, wenn nötig, zu töten!  
Dabei übersah sie Chris, ihren Jüngsten.

Sie hatte gesehen und gespürt, das die Bindung ihrer Söhne zueinander, etwas ganz besonderes und sehr innig war. Und diesen Aspekt hatte sie am Ende ignoriert.  
Als Wyatt böse wurde, hatten alle nicht mehr von ihm gesprochen und wenn doch, fiel kein gutes Wort über den blonden Halliwell.  
Sie hatte immer Chris verletzten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, doch hatte sie sich nie gefragt, warum ihr Kleiner so sehr an Wyatt hing. Sie waren Brüder...na und? Das waren ihre Gedanken und diese Haltung, bestrafte sie nun!

Chris hatte nie viele Freunde gehabt. Und wenn Wyatt mal zu einem seiner Freunde ging, saß der Jüngere meist weinend in seinem Zimmer und fühlte sich allein. Das alles wusste sie, schließlich hatte sie vor der verschlossenen Tür gestanden und ihren Kleinen schluchzen hören.

Ganz besonders erinnerte sie sich an einen Tag im Sommer.

An diesem Tag war es schlimmer also sonst gewesen.

Der Tag begann ganz normal und sie hatte mitbekommen, das Chris mit Wyatt was vorhatte. Sie wollten wieder Zeit miteinander verbringen, doch Amy, Wyatts beste Freundin machte ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Chris weinte wieder und dann war es eine Zeitlang ruhig. Bis plötzlich der Himmel dunkel wurde und Piper das Gefühl hatte, die Welt ginge unter.

Sofort waren auch Pheobe, Paige und Leo in Halliwell Manor und wollten wissen, was passiert war.

Das ihr Jüngster nicht mehr da war, bemerkte sie erst später und rief Wyatt. Als dieser seinen Bruder nun holen wollte, war sie ganz hibbelig gewesen und kaum eine halbe Stunde später war wieder alles in Ordnung. Die Sonne schien und Wyatt brachte seinen kleinen Bruder völlig durchnässt nach Hause zurück.

Sie hatte nie erfahren was in diesen 30 Minuten passiert war, aber es war ihr auch irgendwie egal gewesen. Chris und Wyatt verstanden sich wieder gut und diese Eifersüchteleien von ihrem Jüngsten kamen nie wieder vor. Also mussten sich beide ausgesprochen haben…

Ein erneuter Knall ließ Piper zusammen zucken. Genervt stand sie auf und eilte zum Dachboden hinauf.

Der kleine Zettel, den sie vorher in den Händen gehalten hatte, segelte auf den Boden und blieb dort liegen.  
Chris' Handschrift war auf diesen sichtbar, aber es war nur eine kurze und knappe Notiz.

_Mum,  
bitte such mich nicht,  
ich habe mich entschieden,  
ich liebe Wyatt...  
Chris_

xxXXxx

Wyatt betrat seinen Thronsaal und einige hochrangige Dämonen sahen zu ihm, verbeugten sich kurz. Zufrieden setzte sich der Blonde und hörte einigen Dämonen zu, die Bericht erstatteten von ihren Aufträgen.

Es langweilte ihn, denn die meisten waren zwar hochrangig, aber strohdumm. Mittlerweile bereute er es, aus dem Bett gestiegen zu sein und seinen Schatz dort allein gelassen zu haben.

Seine Gedanken an seinen Engel besänftigten ihn wieder und er hörte geduldig zu. Jedoch nicht lange, denn ein niederer Dämon platzte in die Versammlung.

„Herr! Die Mächtigen Drei greifen an!" keuchte er außer Atem. Voller Panik schien er vergessen zu haben, das er orben konnte und das er eigentlich die Quelle so nicht ansprechen durfte.

Wyatt erhob sich und blickte den kleinen Dämon wütend an.

„Von wo greifen sie an!" donnerte er fragend.

„Sie sind in den Nord Gängen, Herr!" sprach der Kleine fest und sah nur noch, wie Wyatt vor seinen Augen verschwand.

Dieser erschien vor einem verdutzten Chris. Sein kleiner Bruder stand nur mit Handtuch um die Hüften im Schlafzimmer und es schien so, als hätte er sich anziehen wollen.

Sofort entstanden Bilder in Wyatt, die sei ne Hose eng werden ließen, doch er schüttelte sie ab. Er musste Chris in Sicherheit bringen.

„Müsstest du nicht eigentlich bei einer Versammlung sein!" fragte der Braunhaarige verwirrt.

„Nicht mehr…unsere Eltern greifen uns an…ich will dich in Sicherheit bringen!" sagte Wyatt gehetzt. Sein Geliebter zog sich jedoch in aller Ruhe um und griff nach seinem schwarzen Umhang, den er von Wyatt bekommen hatte.

„Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich dich allein kämpfen lasse? Ich habe mich für dich und für die Unterwelt entschieden. Ich bin dein Partner und gehöre an deine Seite. Das heißt auch, das ich jetzt mit dir kämpfen werde!" sagte Chris fest entschlossen und hüllte sich nun in den schwarzen Umhang.

Dieses Bild war für den Blonden atemberaubend. Seinem kleinen Bruder stand schwarz…jedoch müsste er sein Vorhaben, betreffend Chris, auf später verschieben.

Jetzt nickte er nur, auch, wenn es ihm schwer fiel. Sein Kleiner war eben sein Ein und Alles. So ergriff er Chris Hand und verschwand mit ihm. Beide erschienen in den Nordgängen vor ihnen erblickten sie die Mächtigen Drei und Leo. Hinter ihnen waren Wyatts Dämonen, bereit zum Angriff.

„Chris!" rief Piper und ging einige Schritte vor.

„Bleib wo du bist!" schrie dieser und drückte die Hand seines Bruders stärker.

„Was macht ihr hier? Ich wollte nicht gerettet werden! Ich habe mich für Wyatt und gegen euch entschieden, warum kapiert ihr das denn nicht!" schrie Chris verzweifelt.

Piper schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihren Jüngsten traurig an. „Das weiß ich, dein Zettel war ja auch sehr deutlich. Dennoch…ich weiß, das ich viele Fehler gemacht habe! Aber sieh es ein: Wyatt ist böse, er wird dich nie glücklich machen!" sprach sie auf ihn ein.

Damit schürte sie aber Wyatts Wut, ohne es zu wissen, noch mehr. Denn er würde niemals zulassen, das irgendjemand ihm seinen Engel je wieder wegnahm!

Jedoch kam ihm Chris zuvor.

Er streckte seine Hand aus und pure Magie umgab ihn, Wind kam auf. Mit wütenden Augen sah er seine Familie an.

Wie konnten sie es wagen, zu behaupten, dass Wyatt ihn nie glücklich machen würde?

Plötzlich bekam der Boden risse, Sand rieselte von den Wänden und die Erde begann zu beben.

Geschockt starrten Piper und Leo ihren Jüngsten an.

Pheobe und Paige vergaßen ihre Elixiere in den Händen und sahen dem Schauspiel zu.

Denn um Chris ausgestreckte Hand flogen Felsenteile in verschiedenen Größen. So schnell konnten sie gar nicht in Deckung gehen, da flogen diese auch schon auf sie zu.

Reflexartig hob Piper ihre Hände und fror die Zeit ein, die Felsenteile stoppten nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr.

Erleichtert atmete sie aus, sah aber sofort ihren Ältesten wütend an.

„Nicht nur, das du uns verraten hast und die Quelle wurdest…nein! Jetzt ziehst du deinen kleinen Bruder mit in diesen Kampf herein und gibt's ihm dämonische Kräfte!" schrie sie wütend.

Darauf wollte Wyatt etwas erwidern, doch wieder einmal kam ihm Chris zuvor.

„Und wieder einmal liegst du falsch, Mum! Aber das du nicht selbst drauf kommst, ist wirklich erbärmlich…ich besitze keine dämonischen Kräfte…ich bin Elementarmagier!" spie der jüngste Halliwell.

Piper erstarrte. Natürlich, das gab allem einen Sinn.

Das vor zwei Jahren…das war Chris gewesen, kein Dämon. Das gerade eben, das war Erdmagie gewesen.

So wie sie damals für eine kurze Zeit ‚Mutter Natur' gewesen war…nur das Chris dies als feste Magie besaß.

Sie muss ausgebrochen sein…vor zwei Jahren…

Mit Genugtuung sah Chris zu, wie seine Mutter scheinbar alles verstand und immer mehr Panik in ihren Augen glomm. Was äußerst natürlich war.

Denn er beherrschte die vier Elemente…

Feuer, Wasser, Luft und Erde.

Das hieß, er war so gut wie unbesiegbar…

Er spürte, wie Wyatt seine Hand drückte und sah ihn an.

„Was ist!" fragte er leise und erntete nur ein lächeln.

„Nichts…ich bin nur beeindruck, ich wusste nicht, das du so stark bist…" gab Wyatt zu.

Die mächtigen Drei und Leo verschwanden wieder, sie mussten sich dringend beraten.

Chris ließ die Risse im Boden wieder verschwinden und die Dämonen verließen den Kampfplatz.

Wyatt jedoch, dachte darüber nach, wie er seine verhasste Familie so schnell und effektiv es ging zu vernichten.

_Tbc?_

_Ich hoffe, dieser Teil hat euch gefallen._

_Das 2te Kapitel ist bereits in Planung und bereit aufgeschrieben zu werden!_

_Bis dann,_

_Elfy_


End file.
